Asteroth (Disciples)
Asteroth was a legendary demon commander, one of Bethrezen's strongest followers and later a traitor who led demon armies against his former god on Uther's side. Biography Asteroth was one of the Supreme Commanders of the Legions of Damned, commander of eight infernal cohorts and Bethrezen powerful follower. But the dwarves trapped and imprisoned them in a mountain. But the demon didn't give up and dug for centuries to get out of prison. The prison could only be opened with a runic key and the dwarves wanted to destroy the object at all costs. But the demons got the key and freed the huge demon warrior who wanted to see Bethrezen right away. Uther charmed Asteroth and appointed him commander-in-chief. But at that time an onyx gargoyle appeared, warning the demons that they had no real master there, but an impostor. Asteroth destroyed the gargoyle. Demon conquest began, but after a while Asteroth began to go wild and attack other demons, and the others became frightened. Only he obeyed Uther's word. Uther eventually deceived the demons who were loyal to Bethrezen and decided, together with Asteroth, to take over. Summoners and cultists opened portals and a very large number of demons came through who fought on Uther's side under Asteroth's command. But the rebels suffered terrible defeats, even when they were supported by empire troops. The followers of Bethrezen killed the cultists and the summoners, and the portals were closed. After losing too much, Asteroth lost his temper and decided to defeat his opponents himself. However, he himself was defeated but fled. Uther is now fully demonized and begins to drain Bethrezen's power. Asteroth was completely on his side, along with many remaining demons.In addition, he led even enchanted empire troops and was assisted by the undead. But Bethrezen's followers gradually defeated the troops on their way and found the two rebel leaders. Uther ordered Asteroth to launch a counterattack. Asteroth started the attack with the demon's followers, but he was defeated again and this time he couldn't escape. He fell on the battlefield. After his death, Uther also was defeated. Appearance Asteroth was a huge black and green demon with gray wings. He has huge claws and a strong body. His eyes were white, and his mouth is like a beak. Personality Asteroth was an extremely warlike, wild demon, always eager to fight. He loved to underestimate his opponents, Bethrezen, and later regarded Uther as superior. He didn't care how strong his opponent was or who and what, he just attacked everything just to fight. He was ruthless and cruel to his opponents. Asteroth thought he was so strong that he could not be destroyed. Asteroth can't really be called loyal. He betrayed his creator because he saw weakness in him and because Uther also charmed him. Powers and Abilities Asteroth was known for his great strength and was considered one of Bethrezen's most powerful demons. After his treason, he posed a serious threat to the demon deity. The mighty demon was able to kill the average or moderately strong knights and demons in an instant, only really powerful heroes or villains ones could stand in his way. Asteroth struggled with the claws on his arms, which he made stronger and sharper with his demonic power. This is how he created Infernal Blades. He was very hard and tough, his body was able to endure many injuries. Asteroth was immune to all forms of fire and mind based spells. Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Monster Master Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil